Everythin I'm Not
by Hikari Kitty
Summary: It had been two weeks since the ‘Sakura-kissing-Hinata-and-getting-caught’ incident, and now things are getting rocky for Sakura, because Sasuke has his eyes on another girl. Song-fic to 'Everything I'm Not'. Sequel to 'I Kissed a Girl'.
1. Chapter 1

Ash: Okay fans of my story I Kissed a Girl, I decided, from the three reviews I got that I'm going to write a sequel. So this is it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or 'Everything I'm Not'.

"blah" talking

_"blah"_ song lyrics

Everything I'm Not

It had been two weeks since the 'Sakura-kissing-Hinata-and-getting-caught' incident, and Sasuke was starting to act like a royal jerk. Correction, he was starting to act like that stick up his ass was being shoved up further.

_Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart_

"Sakura, what are you doing," Sasuke asked as his girlfriend tried on a blue sun-dress.

"Just thinking about changing my image," the pinkette hummed innocently as she switched the blue dress for a purple one.

"You don't need to change your image or anything," Sasuke sighed. He didn't know how many times he had been through this with the Hokage's apprentice. "You're perfect just the way you are."

_Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up_

Sakura turned around; about to make a comment, but what she saw made her blood boil. Sasuke's eyes were on a girl behind the register who was smilling at the customers, and occasionally glancing in the direction of Sakura's boyfriend. The girl gritted her teeth as she sized the girl up. And she knew her relationship was screwed right there and then.

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_

As Sasuke took the dress that Sakura had chosen to the register, the pinkette stood outside the store agitatedly. Since when did Sasuke look at other girls? Of course, the girl he was looking at had a nice figure, and, as Sakura's fellow kunoichi jokingly called them, 'birthing hips'. It was ridiculous.

_It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life_

"Come one Sakura," Sasuke said as he walked out of the door. The pinkette didn't fallow. Instead she grabbed her dresses from his hand and planted her own fisted hands on her hips. Sasuke turned to look at her. "What?"

"Don't tell me what to do," Sakura said, her anger slipping into her voice. "And what was that about?"

"What was what about," the male asked simply.

"The fact that you were staring at that girl?!"

"It was nothing," Sasuke dismissed her with annoyance. Sakura growled and watched Sasuke turn and walk away, before she turned to the opposite direction and stormed off. The Uchiha heir could be such a pain sometimes.

_Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up_

"So what happened this time," Ino asked as her friend's upper half was sprawled over the part of the bar that was in front of her in depression. Sakura sighed as she lifted herself up and leaned against one of her arms.

"Sasuke was checking out another girl today," the pinkette said. Ino flinched. She hadn't told her friend/rival, but Sasuke had been checking out other girls for awhile. Looking away from her guiltily, the blonde's eyes landed on something. She quickly looked away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ino said quickly, hoping Sakura didn't see which direction she had been looking in. Unfortunately, Sakura had. Her green eyes alighted with wrath as she saw Sasuke sitting at a back corner table with the register girl.

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart_

"How long Ino," the Hokage's apprentice asked, without turning to her friend.

"Two weeks," the blonde confess. "Since he saw you kiss Hinata."

"I was drunk," Sakura exclaimed.

"Exactly."

_Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_

Sakura felt her heart break as she realized what was going on. He wanted someone other than her. He wanted someone who wouldn't get drunk and go around kissing other people. Tears began filling the pinkette's eyes and she squeezed them shut.

_Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life_

Ino felt sorry for her friend and wished she had told her earlier. But the damage was done, and there was nothing she could do about it. Sakura stood quickly, slapping down the money she owed down on the bar, accidentally cracking it. Everything stopped. People stared at the upset kunoichi as she stormed out of the bar, including Sasuke.

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me_

"Sakura wait," Sasuke called as he made his wait out of the bar towards Sakura. He caught her wrist, but got decked with a chakra infused fist for it. He flew into the wall. "What the hell was that far?"

"That was for cheating on me," Sakura screamed, tears flowing down her face. "We're through!"

_Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_

Sakura cried heavily into her pillow as Ino rubbed her back. Kiba mouthed a question and all the blonde could do was give an 'I-don't-know' shrug. Sasuke had really hurt the girl, and what had pissed Ino off and made Sakura cry all the more was the girl he was cheating on her with went straight back to clinging to him.

"Come on Sakura," Kiba coxed. "You didn't need that stiff anyways. You're so much better without him. He didn't compliment you at all."

Both Sakura and Ino gave off giggles as Kiba tried to help. The pinkette sat up and wiped the tears away.

"As silly as your excuse was," she said. "You're right Kiba, I don't need him. And besides I think I know someone who wouldn't treat me like that at all."

"Sakura give yourself sometime before you date again, and talk to this person," Ino said, smirking. She had a good guess who that was.

_But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_

Sakura gave a content sigh as she walked down the street with her fingers intertwined with her companion's. They were both happy with their relationship and both had made promises to each other to try and stay true. The pinkette let off a laugh at a joke Hinata told her and smiled into those pearl eyes that she loved so much.

"Sakura?!"

Both girls flinched at the sound of the voice. They turned and looked at the owner. Sasuke stood there, arms empty of girls and a shocked expression on his face.

"What Sasgay," Sakura sighed with annoyance rolling her eyes. Hinata gave a small giggle.

"I was going to ask you if you were ready to come back but…," he started.

"Excuse me," the Hokage's apprentice interrupted. "'Ready to come back to you'? Are you insane? I'm on a date and you just come walking right up to me and insult me?"

"A date?"

"Yes, a date. Hinata's my girlfriend and you better back off before I turn you into a girl too."

Sasuke flinched and backed off, seeing his ex was dead serious. When he was gone, the two girls turned back and began to walk towards their destination once more.

"Would you really do that," Hinata asked her girlfriend.

"After what he did," the pinkette responded. "Yes, I would."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Pay up, boys I win," Ino chuckled as she held her hands up. Naruto, Kiba, and Neji all grumbled as they pulled out the money they owed the blonde. She smirked as she counted it. She should really thank that whore that had been clinging to Sasuke. If it wasn't for her, Ino never would have gotten to see her friend truly happy. And also she never would have gotten paid.

* * *

Ash: Well, there you go. I hope it was as good as the first one. And yes there was a slight bit of Sasuke-bashing. No I don't hate the guy; he's just fun to pick on. Anyways, if you don't get the comment about turning Sasuke into a girl, Sakura means she's going to rip off his manly parts, if you catch my drift. Oh and if you're wondering about that end bit with Ino and the guys, she bet that Sakura would threaten Sasuke if he approached her and Hinata on a date after he dumped the other girl. Read and review peoples.


	2. Author's Note

Ash: Okay peoples

Ash: Okay peoples. I'm pretty sure most of you are confused about that little betting part at the end of my story. Well here's an explanation.

Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and Ino all lean in.

Ash: Ino made a bet about if Sasuke approached Sakura after he got dumped, that Sakura would turn him down.

Ino: Damn straight! Sakura deserves to be happy!

Ash: Yes we know, Ino. Anywho, the boys (nods her head towards the three guys trying to look as innocent as possible) knew how much Sakura fawned over Sasuke for all those years and said she's turn Hinata down and go back to Sasuke.

Sakura bursts in with Hinata fallowing her.

Sakura: THEY DID WHAT?!

Hinata: Saku-chan calm down.

Ash: Boys you better run.

Boys run for their lives with Sakura chasing them down.

Hinata: W-w-well that's the explanation.

Ino and Ash: Uuhhh, Hinata you may want to go calm your girlfriend down, she's got a nail-bat.

Hinata: Sakura put the bat down!


End file.
